


Totally Blonde

by CondonIrish



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondonIrish/pseuds/CondonIrish
Summary: Carol Aird is blonde.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	1. An Odd Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol Aird is blonde. My aim is to be funny here after my last emotional story. Hope ye laugh.

The busy holiday shoppers turned out in massive groups to fuss over their kid's every needs. Buying dolls, toys and anything else that was deemed acceptable as a Christmas present. Behind the counter of the desk where the dolls were sold,Therese Belivet was looking at everyone around her. She wore her Santa hat, not like she wanted to but her supervisor made her. She was always impatient with Therese but Therese tried to ignore all that.

Suddenly this woman caught her eye. Tall blonde beautiful looking lady with a cap on her head and wearing a fur coat. She was stunning and Therese wished she would come over to her desk so she could have interaction with her. Then she noticed that she was looking at the dolls. 'Great,' she thought, 'Thats my department.' 'She may just ask for my help. Therese then became occupied with something else as a mother asked her where the ladies room was. After she had directed her the right way, she began scanning the floor for that lovely woman again but she was no where to be seen. A hint of disappoinment flowed through Therese's veins but then decided there were plenty more fish in the sea.

Then just seconds later, Therese noticed someone had come to her desk and she stood up to great them. To her surprise it was that glamorous woman she'd been eyeballing. Excitement came over her but she remained professional. ' I wonder if you might help me find this doll for my daughter,' she said as she handed Therese a piece of paper, which she took and read.  
'Bride Betsy. Oh she cries and wets herself. But I'm afraid we're all out of stock.' The woman looked at her with a hint of surprise. 'What did you say?' Therese looked blankly at her for a second and then repeated herself. 'I said we're out of stock.' I am sorry.' Therese was expecting an angry response from this woman but she responded with another question. 'No, did you say the doll wets herself and cries?' This took Therese by surprise and she answered. 'Yes that's what these dolls do.'

The woman leaned in close, looking around nervously as she did. 'How can a doll do that? 'Do they have human tissue inside them that allows them to do this? 'Are these dolls born?' 'That is unbelievable.' I mean who gives birth to them and why are they raised in a toy store? 'That's neglect and why do...' Therese had heard enough, 'M'am please, could you stop asking those questions? Because they aren't real babies.' They are plastic ones that are built to act like real babies. 'A sort of liquid is placed inside them and that's what makes them cry and wet themselves.' The woman still seemed dumbstruck and seemed to be trying to make sense of it in her mind. Seconds later she agreed and accepted Therese's explanation and Therese was glad that this stupid conversation was now over. 'Oh, I left it too long, well what did you want when you were this age?,' she asked and Therese quickly answered. 'A train set.' The woman looked at her and again went wide eyed. 'Really?,' Therese nodded with a smile on her face. 'But how is that possible, trains are too big to have in a house and if you own a train that means others are left without a train to get to where they're going and..., 'Miss please, Therese interrupted again. 'Are you joking with me or something, you know I'm talking about a model train set right?' The woman looked at her again blankly. 'So they have model trains then?' Therese gave her a look that said Are you kidding me? But she was serious. 'Yes they do.' It's a limited edition with hand painted cars.' Now the woman looked interested and seemed to understand. She decided to buy it and asked if they could ship it to her. 'Wow you know what shipping means then,' Therese thought to herself. She agreed to do that for her and then got her details. When it was done, the woman thanked her and wished her a Merry Christmas. Therese acknowledged her and as she was walking away she whispered to her. 'I like the hat.'

After she'd left, Therese wondered had she just met the dumbest person ever. But she was darn beautiful all the same and would like to see her again. Then she noticed that the woman had left her gloves behind.


	2. A Dumb Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter of humor. Enjoy.

After Therese made the effort to return the woman's gloves to her, she was surprised to hear from her a couple of days later. She was pulled from the shop floor by her impatient supervisor once again and handed the phone. 'Oh hello Mrs Aird,' said Therese when she realized who it was. 'Did you receive the train set alright?' Mrs Aird spoke back. 'Yes I did thank you,' and my gloves too, that's very kind of you.' Then she said she wanted to thank her and asked her to lunch the following day. Therese agreed and the following day, they met up and went to a nice small restaurant.

Both ordered the same meal and drink, before they started talking. 'So what kind of name is Belivet?' the beautiful woman asked. 'It's Czech' she answer. Mrs Aird looked at her in a strange way. 'You're American right?.' 'Yes lived here my whole life, ' Therese answered back. Mrs Aird put her cigarette down and with a look of confusion on her face asked, 'So when you were born, your parents took you over to Czechoslovakia to ask their government if it would be ok if they could name you after one of their own?' Therese facepalmed, and then looked up at the clearly stupid woman in front of her. She thought about telling her to clean the donuts out of her ears and reboot her brain, but it just seemed rude, so she answered back as calmly as she could muster. 'No, you can be named after anyone or anything without permission.' 'It was my parents name too, but I never knew them because they left me at an orphanage when I was a baby. This got Mrs Aird's attention again. 'Did they get in trouble for stealing that name? 'Did they have to put you into care while they went to prison for stealing that name?' Her stupidity was now reeking the place out.

Therese bit her lip, before excusing herself to the restroom. When she got there, she started mumbling away to herself. 'Honestly woman, do you know anything at all? 'What a thick headed cabbage she is.' She's beautiful but thick as two planks of wood.' For a second, she laughed at it all, but then felt sorry for her too. But she decided to keep being nice for the sake of kindness. Therese threw some water in her face and went back out to join the Dumbo sitting at the table. Their meals had arrived and she sat back down. Soon they were talking again and the conversation changed when Mrs Aird who had introduced her first name as Carol, asked about Therese's personal life and Therese mentioned her so called boyfriend Richard. 'Would you like to marry him?' Carol innocently asked. Therese smiled a bit. 'I barely know what to order for lunch.' Carol stopped eating and shot a look up at the young girl in front of her. 'But you just ordered lunch, it's right there in front of you.' How could you not know what to order for lunch when you just did it?' Is the food OK? Did you order the wrong meal? Why would you say that if you do know what you just ordered?' 'Did you forget you ordered something?'

Therese rolled her eyes and felt like throwing her glass of water over Carol and telling her to wake the fuck up. 'Jesus get some hair dye will you?' Therese thought again to herself.' Still she kept quiet and explained the obvious again. At the end of their awkward lunch, Carol had invited Therese to her house the following Sunday. Therese had agreed because despite fancying Carol, she cracked Therese up completely.


	3. A Talk and a Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make every chapter funnier than the last. Hopefully i'm doing a good job so far.

'Where's this place in Jersey?' Richard Semco asked Therese as she kept an eye out for Carol's Packard.

'The country i think, i don't really know.' replied Therese without really taking her eyes off the road.

Richard seemed apprehensive to let her go. 'My uncle Sal lives in Union City. 'He claims it gets pretty dangerous there at night.'

'It's not Union City.' Therese quickly replied. She didn't like being quizzed on where she was going. 'Oh there's my ride,' noticing a Packard coming towards them both. Within seconds it had pulled up and Therese opened the door and acknowledged Carol as she got in next to her. Richard bent down so Carol could see him. 'Hi.' Richard greeted her. 'Hello.' Carol responded. 'Carol Aird.' as she offered her hand to him. 'Richard Semco as he shook her hand. 'Therese speaks very highly of you.' Richard was flattered by that. 'Well that's swell, so can i trust you to get her back one piece.' Carol looked at him and went silent for a second. 'One piece?' Richard stared back at her, 'Ya.' She looked back at Richard and then glanced at Therese before looking at him again. 'I'm not going to cut her up or chop off her fingers.' Richard and Therese quickly looked at each other with surprise. 'I have no knifes or cutting blades on me.' 'You can check if you like,' Carol offered to a dumbstruck Richard. He looked at Therese and quietly asked 'Is she kidding.' Therese looked down in embarrassment. 'Sadly not I'm afraid,' she awkwardly replied. Richard gathered his thoughts together and then looked back at Carol, who looked a bit offended. 'I didn't mean it like that and I'm sorry if you thought that.' You two have a good one k.' Carol smiled, glad that she wasn't accused of anything after all. The car took off as Richard decided he never wanted to meet that idiot of a woman ever again.

Driving through the busy streets, Therese continued to admire Carol, but was starting to think she had a serious bout of confusion or memory issue. She actually thought Richard was accusing her of wanting to cut her up. How fucking weird was that. Maybe she would have to talk to her about it, especially if they were going to see each other again. As they carried on driving, Therese began wondering what other stupid things Carol would regularly do. She thought about whether she put milk in the flower plant instead of cereal in the morning, pushed a door that said pull or wore her underwear inside out. Somehow she wouldn't be surprised if it was all three, among other things. This was concerning to Therese but still vaguely funny.


	4. Give Me Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are so many good scenes from the movie, that i can turn into comedy. Enjoy this latest chapter.

The house that Therese ended up being taken to was glamorous and nothing like she had expected. Of course she'd been aware that Carol was wealthy and partially successful but this house suggested more than that. Yet she kept wondering how Carol hadn't exchanged the house for what she would of considered to be magic beans years ago, considering her low intelligence rate. Maybe the husband or the housekeeper had stopped her from going that far. When they arrived, Therese watched Carol great her infant daughter Rindy, a beautiful little girl who made Therese smile happily. Afterwards when everyone was settled in, Carol decided to go make tea while Florence the housekeeper took care of other duties. Therese wandered around the living room that was warm and comfortable. She liked it a lot and thought about how small her apartment was compared to here. There was even a piano and she walked over to it, wondering if Carol would let her play it.

But first she decided to go to the kitchen to help with the tea, as she heard the water boiling and figured Carol could use the help. She didn't like acting completely like a guest and wanted to offer help. But as Therese entered the kitchen she noticed that Carol needed more than help, she needed a miracle because she had poured the milk into the mugs before putting in the water. Thankfully Therese offered to take over and Carol accepted gleefully. She said her tea making skills had become a bit rusty in recent times. 'Oh no problem,' Therese responded. When Carol retired to the living room, Therese softly said to herself, 'Why don't you go check that you're not wearing your knickers inside out and your bra back to front?' 'Jesus woman.' This was getting beyond ridiculous, but she was still cute as a bug. Later as Carol wrapped the train set for Rindy's Christmas present, Therese played the piano and was very good at it. Music was very close to her heart, not as much as photography but still she loved it. The fire roared in the background, while a barefooted Carol finished wrapping the present (badly). She'd wrapped it in Cling Film which was see through and so wouldn't be a surprise when Rindy came to open it. When Florence noticed this, she offered to fix it and Carol once again agreed. Then she turned her attention to Therese's piano playing.

'That's beautiful.' Carol stood behind Therese and carried on watching her play, while running her hands over Therese's shoulders which Therese liked very much. Then Carol brought up her passion for photography as she had noticed Therese taking pictures of her earlier while they bought the Christmas Tree. 'Is that what you want to be?' A photographer?,' Carol interestingly asked the younger woman. 'I think so, if i have any talent for it.' She was comfortable with Carol asking her these questions because she was developing an attraction to her. 'Isn't that something other people let you know you have?' 'All you can do is keep working. 'Use what feels right, throw away the rest.' 'I suppose so,' replied Therese to Carol's advice. Carol lit up a cigarette and sat against the window. 'Will you show me your work?' she asked, clearly interested. Therese looked up, 'sure.' 'I mean i haven't sold anything or even shown a picture to anyone who could buy one.' 'I don't even have a decent camera.' 'There're all at my place under the sink mostly.' Carol took another drag of her cigarette and looked at her. 'So you have opened a photo business at your apartment and sell photos from under the sink then?' Therese stopped playing the moment she heard that question. Another blonde moment from the good looking beauty and it made Therese cringe like fuck.

'No Carol. 'That's not what i do.' Now Therese was certain that when Carol watched Television she would complain about how long the infomercials were, without realizing that she was watching the infomercial channel. 'Oh give me strength.' That was all she could think to say.


	5. A Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just love what i'm doing with this story. Love to hear feadback.

The trip to the country hadn't ended well because Carol's soon to be ex husband Harge had turned up at the house and intimated both Carol and Therese, causing Therese to go home earlier than expected. She'd cried over this and felt awful about having to witness that, plus Carol had lost her temper ever so slightly with Therese when she had offered to buy her more cigarettes, after Harge had taken Rindy away from her. The whole way home Therese wondered if she would see Carol again, but the first thing she heard when she got home to her apartment was the phone in the hallway ringing. Thankfully it was Carol, calling to beg for forgiveness for being short with her. Therese understood and then agreed to allow Carol to visit her the following day at her place. To Therese's shock Carol surprised her with a suitcase full of rolls of film and a brand new camera. She felt beyond touched by this, while also thinking how someone as dumb as her would know where to get a camera like this.

'Oh Carol.' An extremely grateful and slightly guilt feeling Therese said when she saw what Carol had brought her. It was very thoughtful of her and they spent the night talking on the roof of the apartment block, where people could sit and admire the stars. At the end of the evening, Carol invited Therese to join her on a road trip that she was planning on taking to get away from the stress of the custody hearing for Rindy. 'Yes. 'Yes i would.' Therese was over the moon to have the opportunity to get away with Carol and as long as she didn't drive on the wrong side of the road, she was sure they would have a wonderful time.

They began their trip just days before Christmas and stopped off at a small cafe to get something to eat. They ate while making small chat with each other. 'You know, we are quite close now aren't we?' Therese asked Carol. Carol swallowed her latest bite of food and responded. 'Oh i'm sorry,' before she moved to the other side of the booth. 'Is this still too close. 'I can move to another table if you wish.' Therese at that precise moment wished she had an enormous brandy in front of her and then half face palmed. 'No no Carol, i didn't mean it like that, i meant we have become close to each other.' Carol reacted again. 'I'll move to another table then, having your own space is always important.' She began to gather her handbag and coat, but Therese put her hand on Carol's hand. 'I mean we have become good friends and spent a lot of time together.' I didn't mean we are sitting too close to each other.' Then Carol eased the look on her face a bit. 'Oh yes of course, i knew that.' 'So can i return to the position i was sitting in then?' Therese smiled and nodded in amusement at her crush. A few minutes later, Therese remembered the present she had bought for Carol and she handed her a nicely wrapped present. It wasn't wrapped in Cling Film. 'For you, Merry Christmas.' Carol wasn't expecting this 'Oh no, you shouldn't have, a delighted and equally surprised Carol responded. Therese smiled at her and told her to open it. She obeyed and unwrapped an album called Easy Living by Billie Holiday. Carol admired it. Therese spoke up, 'I played it on Piano for you at your house.' Carol was still looking at the album, 'I remember.' 'Than you.' So is Billie Holiday your stage name?' Therese put her fork down and looked up at Carol. 'What?' Carol went back to looking at the album. 'I mean it's only been a few days since you played this at my house, so did you record it, make the album and give yourself the name of Billie Holiday as a sort of stage name?' 'That's an incredibly fast time frame you got this done in.' Therese decided to finished her tea, before explaining the goddamn obvious to Carol for like the 200th time.

'Honestly how many times were you dropped on your head as a child?' Therese quietly thought away to herself again. She still loved her. That much she was sure of.


	6. A Sort of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be my most ridiculous chapter yet. But i found it so funny so hopefully ye will too.

After several days travelling Therese and Carol ended up in a small Bed and Breakfast for New Year's Eve. Nice and quite away from all the crazy celebrating, they just preferred their own company. They had a few drinks and just looked at each other, each admiring what the other saw. 'Harge and i never spent New Year's alone. 'Always business functions.' Therese could very much relate to that. 'I always spend New Year's alone, in the crowds.' 'I'm not alone this year.' Carol was very turned on by that and continued to stare at the mirror that Therese was seated in front of, calmly stroking her hair. She desperately wanted to bury her face in her hair and smell it. Therese was looking up at Carol through the mirror and seemed just as anxious to get close to Carol as Carol wanted to get close to her. Then slowly Carol undid her dressing gown and removed it slightly, offering the look underneath to Therese. Slowly Carol moved her head around to the front of Therese's head and kissed her. For several seconds they snogged each other's faces off, before Carol heard Therese utter something.

'Take me to bed.' Carol broke away from the kiss and looked at her for a second. She was serious and so Carol led Therese to the bed, where Therese then laid down on her back and waited for Carol to join her. But she was a bit stunned when instead Carol threw a duvet over her. 'Sleep well then,' and with that Carol turned and walked away, returning to the mirror stand, picked up her beer, sat down and pulled out a book and started reading it. Therese lay there feeling absolutely gobsmacked. Was she really this stupid, this dimwitted, this slow in the head? Carol's body language suggested yes absolutely she was. Therese pulled the duvet over her head for a second and shook her head, with a sense of of laughter and annoyance escaping from her mouth, then pulled it down again. 'Ah...Carol?,' she looked up from her book. Yes sweetie?' Therese couldn't believe this shit. 'Are you planning on joining me?' Carol laid her book down and paid closer attention. 'Do you want me to?' Therese sighed loud enough for Carol to hear her. 'Well i can't have sex with myself, so ya i was sort of hoping you would join me' 'We were kissing a minute ago, don't you remember?' Carol answered her quickly. 'Yes but then you asked me to take you to bed.' Now Therese had pulled the duvet away and was sitting on the side of the bed. 'Yes, which means join me.' But Carol clearly didn't know any better. 'I thought you were tired,' came her silly response.

'Oh come on Carol,' take me to bed means sleep with me, fuck me, have your way with me, screw the living daylights out of me, need any more signs do you?' Therese was acting like Carol was the virgin. Carol then shot up from her seat. 'Oh forgive me, i thought you were sleepy.' I'll be right there,' before she scampered into the bathroom leaving the bewildered Therese waiting impatiently in the bed. She choose to lie back down and put her hands over her eyes and face. Carol Aird was the creator of Dumb Blonde Syndrome and she was an expert at it. Minutes went by and she could here rustling going on in the bathroom. Whatever she was doing in there, she highly doubted it was preparation for sex. Now Therese was very impatient and wondering what the fuck she was doing in there. Suddenly she heard what sounded like a smash, then seconds later the bathroom door flew open and Carol exited holding a bath brush in her hand. 'The hell are you doing Carol?' But Carol looked happy, 'I didn't bring my sex toys, do you mind if i use this?,' showing her the brush. But Therese wasn't having it, 'No Carol, that doesn't work for me.' 'We don't need toys, we just need each other.' Carol looked at the brush and then agreed not to use it. Then Therese had another question for her. 'Did you break something in there? i heard something smash.' Carol then looked in the door of the bathroom again before looking back at Therese. 'Oh ya, i got my foot stuck in the cabinet.' She was talking like that was normal. 'But why would you do that?,' Therese responded and it sounded unbearable. Carol didn't look the least bit embarrassed. 'I was doing some exercises, you know just to get myself ready for sex.' I tried some leg swinging and my foot got stuck between the two shelf's in the cabinet.' 'Happens all the time.' 

Therese would have an easier time trying to fuck a donkey than this women. 'Just come here already please.' Carol smiled. 'Coming,' and she ran to join Therese in bed, stripped naked and then lay next to Therese, who was regretting ever suggesting having sex. But finally they seemed ready. Therese was about to move into position, when Carol asked, 'So how do we do this again?' That was the last straw for Therese. 'Goodnight Carol,' before she pushed the naked beauty out of the bed onto the floor, and turned off the light. 

'My New Year's resolution is to buy you some fucking hair dye.' Therese quietly thought before then trying to go to sleep. As she tried, she heard Carol speak softly. 'I understand that you're not ready yet.'


	7. A Gun, an Offer and a Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Stupidity. You know were and when.

The following morning which should of been the morning after the night before, Therese and Carol were packing up and getting ready to leave. Therese had slightly more luggage than Carol, who always seemed to carry a lighter load. Therese stared at the bed, the one she had hoped would of been used for a lot more than it had been and just wondered how stupid Carol could be. The woman thought a bath brush could be used as a sex toy for Christ sake and if her partner had been as thick as she was, then that would of been used in very uncomfortable circumstances the night before. As they were getting ready to leave the room for the last time, Therese spotted a pair of panties beside the bed, ones that no question belonged to Carol. 'I think you forgot to pack something Carol.' She looked up as Therese pointed to the panties on the floor. Then with a little look of embarrassment she hurried over. 'Oh sorry about that Angel, I always leave something behind.' Therese smiled in an understanding way and just expected her to put them in her bag, but instead Carol asked Therese to excuse her for a moment and with the underwear in hand went into the bathroom and closed the door.

'Oh for fuck sake Carol?' Therese wouldn't be putting anything past her from now on. 

When she emerged a minute later, both left the room with their suitcases and headed for the reception. Therese offered to put the bags in the back of the car, while Carol took care of the bill. But seconds later, she barged out and started rummaging through her suitcase and retrieved a revolver before storming off to the motel rooms as Therese yelled at her to stop, while trying to keep up with Carol's brisk walking. She was clearly upset over something and with a gun in her hands she needed to be stopped. 'Carol, you're scaring me.' 'What happened?' Before Therese knew it, Carol had burst back into the room they'd be using and found a man in there. Therese recognized him as Tommy Tucker, a man they had made small talk with the day before at a different motel. He had bugged their room and picked up everything from the night before. Carol was fuming and pointed the gun at him. 'Where's the tape you son of a bitch?' 'There's no way you're selling those tapes for profit, you pervert.' But Tommy looked confused. 'Ma'am, I'm not selling them. I've sent them to your husband.' Then Carol went crazy, 'Oh my god that's worse.' She went to shoot him but the gun was unloaded and Therese ended up dragging Carol out as Carol offered to perform for him in return for the tapes. 

'CAROL SHUT THE FUCK UP, JESUS CHRIST YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME AND YOURSELF. ' YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT OR BE CARRYING AROUND A GUN THE WAY YOU DID THERE. Therese was yelling at her for the first time ever.

'I can't let him send those tapes to Harge, so if i just go back in and offer to do a little something for him maybe he'll give in. 'Just a striptease or something.' Carol was doing herself no favors with these appalling ideas. Therese wouldn't hear another word and looked back where she noticed Tommy had come out of the motel room. She demanded Carol get back in the car so they could get the fuck out of there before Carol started stripping for the guy in broad daylight. The journey back was unbearable to say the least and it got no easier when Carol tried to light the wrong end of her cigarette. Therese demanded she stop at the next gas station. When she did Therese left the car without a word, bought a half pint of whiskey and drank the whole fucking thing in one gulp behind the shop before joining Carol in the car again.


	8. Abby's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felt it was important that we heard things from Abby's POV.

After all that happened at the motel, both women were now a bit quiet with each other. Carol was concerned about what this would do for her chances to see Rindy, while Therese just didn't know what to think. She'd seen the Apocalypse of Stupidity in the last few days and weeks and she was making excuses to put up with it. Was this the right thing to do? That she didn't know, but she decided that nothing could be decided until they were back home. However when Therese woke up the following morning she discovered Carol had gone and her friend Abby Gerhard was in the room with her. She'd flown home to fight for custody and asked Abby to drive Therese home. This hurt Therese since she wanted to resolve things with Carol, but Abby assured her that she would get that chance when the time was right. 

As they sat in the breakfast area of the dining room of the motel, Abby ate scrambled eggs on toast, while Therese wasn't in the mood for eating. She felt the need to ask Abby about Carol's problems. 'It's complicated.' I've known Carol since i was ten years old and she's always been dumb as a bag of hammers.' 'But also a wonderful person and because of that, i always stand by her.' Abby sounded like she had accepted Carol's issues a long time ago and was now just trying to explain how Therese could do the same. Therese mentioned the motel incident and Abby responded. 'You think that was stupid?' A few years ago, Carol and I became sexually involved.' We weren't sure if it was real or not so we took it slow.' 

'Why are you telling me this?' asked Therese, not knowing if she wanted to hear it. Abby looked her in the eyes. 'So you know that she's had worse times.' For a moment Therese still felt uncomfortable but allowed Abby to continue.

'One night at her house, we were in bed together and for fun we had blown up this sex doll toy.' Carol went to the bathroom and i went downstairs for a cigarette without telling her.' 'I came back up a few minutes later and went into the pitch dark room, and heard creaking.' I didn't need to guess what was happening. Carol was fucking or in this case trying to fuck the blow up doll, thinking it was me.' She later explained that she hadn't turned on the light and just assumed what she felt in the bed was me.' When Therese heard this her mouth curled up a bit and she tried to stop a bit of a laugh coming out. Abby still found it funny too but said that she learned to live with it. 'Oh and she also tried to fuck it both ways, i gave her such a fright when i turned on the light and she screamed her head off thinking it was a peeping tom or something. 'We never forgot that night, nor will we ever.' Abby finished her food and spoke again. 'So you see you've had it easy compared to what I've witnessed.' Somehow Therese knew she was right.

But still, she didn't like how Carol had just taken off like that. She was doing it for Rindy, her daughter's sake yes, but it felt like abandonment to Therese. And after reading a letter from Carol, which contained some terrible spelling mistakes, she realized it could be a long time before she would see her again.


	9. An Attempted Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a few days but here's the next chapter. Having a great laugh doing this and hope you all are too. Feedback is always welcome.

Being apart from Carol was tough and Therese would have taken any opportunity to just hear her voice again. It had been a time of uncertainty and confusion for her so naturally she wanted to be by herself and not talk to anyone. Though she took it upon herself to call Carol one night from her apartment hallway, thinking they could at least talk for a minute. As the phone rang Therese felt nervous, she had never felt this way around Carol before so it wasn't feeling like it was going to be a normal conversation between the two this time.

The phone line clicked and Therese stayed silent for a moment. Then she spoke into the receiver. 'Hello?.' Nothing. 'Carol?' A few more seconds went by and then the line went dead, causing Therese's heart to sink. 'I miss you...I miss you.' She hung up the phone in defeat and returned to her apartment to cry. What she didn't know was that despite Carol hanging up on the other end, it wasn't because she didn't want to speak to her. It was actually because she'd been holding the phone upside down and didn't hear Therese speak. 'Must of been a wrong number,' she thought as she hung up and turned to look at the photos that Therese had taken of her. She was missing her like crazy. 

'Why won't she call me?'

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

A couple of weeks later as Therese started working on painting her apartment, she got an unexpected visit from Abby. She said that Carol asked her to check in on Therese, just to see how she was. Therese wasn't sure what to make of it since Carol apparently had refused to talk to her on the phone but told Abby that she would be painting her apartment for a few weeks. Abby didn't stay long and she said she would tell Carol what she had told her. For the next couple of days Therese busied herself with the painting and Dannie helped her out. She enjoyed this time with Dannie immensely and started to forget about Carol in small doses.

One day while working alone, she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She dared not get her hopes up that it was Carol and calmly walked to the door. To her surprise she found a strange looking man there, who she had never seen before. 

They stared blankly at each other for a second and then Therese, clearly uncertain of who this was spoke softly. 'Hello. Can i help you?,' thinking this guy had the wrong apartment.' 'Bonjour Madam.' 'Please forgiveness for disturbing you.' I come on request.' Therese was stunned by his French accent and wondered what the hell he wanted. 'Request?,' a baffled Therese asked. 'Request from who?' 'Oui, request oui.' 'American woman tell me come here for you.'

Therese's eyes lit up when he mentioned this American woman. 'Carol?,' she inquired. The French man responded. 'Oui Carol. 'She call and say she have job for me?' He seemed certain of what he was saying. 'What kind of job?.' 'Ah qui, she tell me, come here and paint your house.' Therese took her hand off the door and backed away slowly. 'Paint my house?.' Was she hearing this correct? 'Oui your house Madam.' 'She say friend tell her, you paint your house.' 'It very difficult so she ask me to come do it.' 'I bring equipment to do work.' He waved his arm to one side to show Therese what he had brought. She poked her head around the corner and to her amazement saw a small stool, an easel that was clearly used for art and an old looking brown briefcase. He went to open it and inside was a selection of Paintbrushes and Palettes. He turned to face a red faced Therese who was embarrassed by the whole thing. 'I am artist, she tell me to paint your house. 'I very good artist and can paint lovely picture of your house.' All Therese could think to do right then was facepalm. The blonde had thought she wanted an artist painting done on her apartment. 'Oh for Christ sake Carol,' she yelled. The Frenchman stepped back. 'I sorry. 'Is this bad time?.' She looked at him with a sarcastic look. Oh absolutely,' Therese responded and turned around to go back inside. The Frenchman looked nervous. 'Ah Mademoiselle. I ask forgiveness for coming now.' But Therese was fuming now and with one hand on the door she yelled out.

'VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE.'

With that expletive dispatched, she slammed the door in his face and went back to painting. She had never been so embarrassed or angry in all her life.

'CAROL YOU'RE A FUCKING FOOL,' she roared out. She cursed Carol's attempted gift many more times for the rest of the day

But still again she missed her and she still loved her. Even if it was now only barely.


	10. A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale chapter. Hope ye have enjoyed the story. By the way i mean no disrespect to blonde people. Its just a bit of fun. Feedback as always is appreciated.

The two months after Paintgate unfolded rather normal for a change. When Therese had finished painting her apartment, she returned to pursuing her dream of being a photographer. While she knew her chances were low she had belief in herself and was ready to get out there and try. She broke up with Richard when it became apparent that they weren't going to be together. That decision went better than either of them suspected and they were still going to keep in touch with each other. Dannie soon advised her to apply for a smaller position at The New York Times, one she could work her way up in and one day reach the position she wanted. She didn't really feel like doing more work that she wasn't interested in. A lot of that had happened when she worked at Frankenberg's, however a lot of the time you had to start small if you wanted to achieve big. For that she took the opportunity and secured a job as a mailing clerk. Definitely not her type of work but a step in the right direction all the same.

Her new work surroundings were interesting and the people there were more her type than those at Frankenburg's. She also wrote letters and mailed them out every day. It had been a solid few weeks and Therese was very committed, right up until she got a letter herself one day. For once she didn't wonder who it was from, so her surprise was very much genuine when she opened it and found out it was from Carol. She wanted to meet Therese for tea that evening at the Ritz Hotel, possibly to apologize for everything and for a moment Therese thought about not going. This may have been hard for Carol, but it was no easier for Therese and with all that stupidity of Carol's she wasn't sure if she wanted to experience all that again. Looking at the letter again, it came as no surprise to see some more appalling spelling mistakes

'Deerasst Therese.  
'Would you possibly be free to meat me for tee this evening?'  
'Ritzy Towwear Hotel. Fryday April 17th  
'I understand if you can knot.  
'Carol.' 

When she decided to go and see her, she knew it would have to be a serious conversation. 

................................................................................................................................................................................................................

That evening at the Ritz Hotel, Therese dressed in her finest sat at a table waiting for Mrs Magoo to show up. That had become Therese's nickname for Carol now. Of course she would never reveal that to Carol herself, it was a private thing and one she would use to help relieve herself of stress. Therese kept an eye on the phone boxes across the dining area, because she was terrified that if Carol saw them, she would assume them to be restrooms. Then they both would have a mess on their hands and not the pleasant type either. Nerves crept around her as she waited for Carol to arrive, but a lot of excitement too. Soon enough there she was, as beautiful and no doubt no more clever than the last time she had seen her. How she looked so sexy and stunning Therese would never know. Her legs were like jelly now. Carol's warm smile made Therese feel good on the inside.

'I wasn't sure you'd come. 'It's nice of you to see me.' Therese didn't like that comment. 'Don't say that.' Carol went a bit pale and stood right back up. 'Oh you don't wanna hear me speak, i understand. I'll leave so.' Therese bounced up from her seat. 'Sit the fuck down now or else do you see this glass of water right here?' She held up the glass so Carol could see it. 'I'll drown your face with it.' Now sit down Carol.' For a second Carol was frozen but complied with Therese. When she was seated again, Therese spoke. 'I'm sorry if that sounded threatening. 'I would never do anything to hurt you, but you are so stupid Carol. 'You assume the dumbest things and make a jerk out of yourself.' 'I know it's the hair but surely you must have a bit of sense between those ears.' Carol softly responded. 'Well in between my ears is my face so there would be no thoughts there and..' whoose, Therese threw the glass of water in Carol's face and Carol let out a small yelp to the cold feeling. It was mostly playful but also to encourage Carol to pull herself together. Therese handed her a napkin. 'I'm sorry, but this is just how i can get through to you now.' I won't do it again but please Carol you need to use your head more. 'I know you can and we'll start with this.' 

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a box of brown hair dye and put in down in front of Carol. 'I am sorry angel, but i guess ever since i chose to go blonde, i just feel so beautiful and wanted. 'My dumbness is sad to witness i know, but i have had so many people commenting on my beauty with blonde hair. 'I knew the risks before i went blonde and i decided that feeling good about myself was more important than being smart.' Women took notice of me more and when they did notice me, i started to know that i was attracted to women. 'I may not of been attracted to you if i hadn't gone blonde.' 'But if it's what you want me to do, then i will do it.' Carol wiped away a tear from her eye and reached for the box, but Therese stopped her by putting her own hand on Carol's. Now Therese felt extremely guilty.

'I'm sorry Carol. How could i do that to you? It never crossed my mind that it was a beauty thing why you did this.' You are so lovely and if this has helped you to accept who you are then staying like you are is an absolute must.' Now Carol was frozen again and seemed amazed at what Therese had said. 'Are you sure?' 'I am sorry for embarrassing you Therese, but with you i know i can regain my intelligence again.' 'Will you stay with me?' By now Therese had done what Abby had learned to do. 

She had accepted Carol for who she was.

Tears formed in her eyes, tears of joy and she took Carol's hand again. 'I will always stay with you, you knocked sense into me and i'm sorry for being so pig headed to you.' 'Oh and i'm also sorry for throwing the water at you.'

Carol smiled at her. 'All is forgiven Angel.' 

After the box of hair dye was thrown away, they spoke about other things such as the custody hearing for Rindy. Thankfully Carol and Harge had reached a compromise on that too and now with the blonde issue resolved it was all clear on the road ahead for Carol and Therese.

'What can i do for you right now darling?' Carol asked all loved up.

Therese smiled back. 'A ride.' Then Carol smiled back.

'Of course where would you like to go, i'll get the car.' Wait here.'

She ran off as Therese realized what she had said. Laughing away to herself she whispered.

'Oh Carol not that type of ride.' 

Acceptance at last.


End file.
